Brumas Espirituales
by Annlouis
Summary: Snape y Dumbledore tienen una conversación en la otra vida. La existencia no termina al morir. One shot


**BRUMAS ESPIRITUALES**

* * *

Oh brumas del pasado, nubes, y recuerdos, ahora que he muerto nada de eso tiene sentido. Morir como un valiente, y ahora estar aquí entre los escombros de lo que fui, no soy un fantasma, pero es como si lo fuera, estoy recorriendo lo que fue mi vida, y ahora que lo veo todo de nuevo, en este proceso de re-comenzar, el dolor y la tragedia marcaron mi existencia..

_Sí solo alguien me hubiera amado…_

Y con razones de peso, era así como Severus Snape se sentía. En su recorrido de lo que fue su vida, los recuerdos exactos, los sabores, los olores, las imágenes como si todo fuera una escena de película…

Recorrer sus pasos, hacer una lista de lo bueno, de lo malo, de lo que pudo hacerse mejor.

_El dolor, el dolor… la soledad_

Y ahora su espíritu se encontraba cansado.

_¿Para qué me sirvió tanta ambición?, ¡¿desear ser profesor de artes oscuras?, ¿qué buscaba con eso?_

_Reconocimiento… poder hacer algo que me encantaba, una adicción que me llevaría a la muerte…_

El espíritu de Snape entonces suspiró y recordó sus últimos días y meses. Él sabía que iba a morir. Su suerte se estaba terminando, pero por lo menos…

_Logre lo que quería…lo que necesitaban, logre hacerlo bien._

Su alma cansada, sintió la presencia de un amigo cerca.

Dumbledore se le colocó al lado y lo miró en espíritu de manera callada.

-"¿otra vez torturándote querido amigo?"

Severus lo miró en silencio. El estar muertos no los alejaba de sus sentimientos, y ciertamente en el plano donde se encontraban tras la muerte, era evidente que las personas tenían distintos grados espirituales. Grados asociados a su crecimiento espiritual, a su estado de conciencia. Había tras la muerte espíritus más claros, y otros más oscuros, y lógicamente había unos de extrema luz que se llamaban ángeles, mientras que los de absoluta oscuridad eran demonios, o entes que como Voldemort tenían tanta carga negativa que construían un infierno alrededor.

Dumbledore era un poco más claro que Snape, pero tampoco a un nivel de santidad. Era, de esa forma, un ente normal, dentro de la humanidad, estaban en la media.

Pero los espíritus todavía se quedan apegados a la tierra por un tiempo, hasta que se despegan y comienzan el recorrido a la vida, y a la reencarnación.

_Y seguramente ambos profesores tendrían que volver a la vida en otra forma._

-No puedo alejarme de ciertos sentimientos

-evidentemente querido amigo- dice Albus tocándole la espalda- pero es parte del proceso, yo también me he encontrado con cosas poco agradables y yo soy más viejo que tú…

El suspiro espiritual de Severus se escuchó melancólico.

-¿sabe que odio?- dice mirándolo de manera sincera- odio la idea de comenzar nuevamente, enfrentarse a los mismos problemas y buscar soluciones a todo esto- lo mira- me entristece pensar que muchas cosas las hice mal y que toca volver con otro cuerpo al mismo recorrido. Enfrentarme a idiotas como Potter, y al desamor de otra mujer como Lily, y sentir la rabia en mi alma, volverme un mortífago, y vivir con dolor..

Mira a Dumbledore

-Odio, odio todo eso… lo detesto.

Y evidentemente así era, todo lo que no se logró superar en una vida se retomaba en la otra.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea- acepta Dumbledore-siempre creí que habría un cielo, un San pedro esperando en un reino de nubes, pero no fue así, aunque sabes siento paz, y la muerte, esta transición no es tan mala, y a veces hasta agradables sorpresas, es claro que todos estamos en profunda evolución y que todos hemos tenido fallos y recompensas. Pero ciertamente aquí no hay cielos o infiernos, o por lo menos como creímos que eran, cada quien construye su estado pero ni el cielo, ni el infierno de Dante realmente existen.

Un silencio existe entre ambos, pero Dumbledore continua hablando.

-Pero realmente mi amigo, ¿por qué te torturas?,¿acaso no hiciste las cosas bien?, no necesariamente tendrás que vivir lo mismo.

-Usted es como mi padre, o por lo menos uno mejorado- admite Snape sin responder la pregunta inmediatamente- hay cosas que hice bien...sí

-Eres un héroe, lo sabes

-Un héroe muerto

-Pero eso no te importó- refuta Dumbledore- por eso confiaba en ti, porqué eras valiente, un valor que hasta cualquier Gryffindor envidiaría

A Snape parecía molestarle la comparación con la casa rival, pero después de la muerte ya no existían divisiones.

-Toda tu vida luchaste Severus, entonces, ¿Por qué pensar que te irá mal?, es un proceso, un aprendizaje, pero no fue un fracaso, lograste superar muchos problemas, otros no, pero...nada es perfecto… lo sabes, además, piensa en las cosas que has logrado después de muerto.

-No sé a qué se refiere..

-Supe que hizo las paces con James Potter, y que hablaste con Sirius…

Un silencio incomodo se dio entre los dos.

-No fue exactamente una reconciliación –murmura

-Ohh yo creo que sí, tengo entendido que te pidieron perdón por tratarte tan mal…

Severus hizo una mueca de amargura. Cada quien tenía sus penas, y sus culpas. Que ambos se sintieran culpables y agradecidos con él por cuidar a Harry era contradictorio...después de todo, ellos solo hacían eso de manera egoísta para encontrar un poco de paz. La verdad era que él no estaba listo para perdonarles y para liberarse de eso.

Simplemente aún hablar de el dolor y la humillación le dolía, y un "discúlpame" no parecía ayudar mucho ante ese dolor.

-Y que hablaste con Lily..

-Sí hable con ella

Severus sonrió al recordar el beso que ella le dio en los labios.

-¿Sabe qué profesor?, tiene razón, no todo fue tan malo.

Ambos se quedaron conversando un tiempo, pues ahora tenían demasiado para hacerse compañía.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leen este mi primer fic. Si les gustó dejen un comentario.**


End file.
